


sun-licked

by gift



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Ficlet, First Kiss, Hot Weather, M/M, That's such a funny tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: Chan and Felix realize something as ice cream drips down their hands in the middle of the street.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	sun-licked

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i am not australian  
> anyways *sick guitar riff*

With tennis-shoe clad feet, the pair stamp their feet to the hot pavement, able to feel the street’s heat through their soles into their socks. Chan is jogging a few paces from Felix, who has outrun him, giggling, to the store front of a local creamery.

“I won!” Felix announces to Chan, hand reaching to pull open the glass door. “You’re paying for whatever ridiculous shit I want,” he tells him, throwing the door open. A chime of a bell flickers over their heads.

Chan looks down, defeated, but with mirth in his curled lips and crinkle-closed eyes. “Don’t break me,” he begs in jest.

“No promises!” Felix sing-songs, looking over his shoulder as he heads to the dipping cabinet, in the end, to select an ungodly amount of flavours that _will_ break Chan’s bank account. Or at the very least put a considerable dent in it. For _ice cream_. He’s surviving on a hundred dollars and two almost-expired Macca coupons until his next cheque. The things he does for Felix (re: the things Felix gets away with). 

And after twenty minutes, their orders are completed and Chan has let forty dollars fly out of his pocket and straight into Felix’s mouth.

“Can you even eat all of that?” Chan asks, laughing but incredulous. The tower of ice cream atop Felix’s large waffle cone is… precarious, to say the least. Chan was safe with his choice. Simple vanilla in a sugar cone. He’s halfway finished with it.

Felix, who has one hand around the cone and one hand gripping a bag with three different gourmet cookies inside of it, only rolls his eyes playfully before saying, “Of course!”

Maybe Chan’s heart catches in his throat at the sight of Felix’s face. Maybe. He gives Felix a distant lopsided smirk. 

“Ah, shit,” Felix says, raising the cone up. The top layer of ice cream is beginning to melt in the summer heat, strawberry liquid cream falling down four other flavors. It’s already started pooling over the cone, dripping down Felix’s fingers.

Chan watches with a sick delight Felix struggling to manage this by himself. With annoyed and stressed noises, Felix attempts to switch hands. Fails. Attempts to lick ice cream from his hands. Fails. Tries to get napkins from the cookie bag. Fails.

He dips his shoulders back and forth, annoyed grunt coming from his mouth. He peers at Chan, who is now laughing. “Don’t!”

“You need help, mate?” 

“Fucker. Obviously.” He pouts. He does succeed this time bringing his sticky fingers to his mouth, still wrapped around the cone. Chan stupidly thinks to do the same. Put his mouth on Felix’s fingers. But he’s not _that_ insane.

“Give me that,” he commands Felix, tossing his own cone in the bin nearby. 

“Ugh, thank youuuuu,” Felix cries, fervently digging for napkins in the bag. 

Felix does find them, but the only problem is Chan is now suffering the same fate. But now the ice cream is melting at an alarming rate. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Chan squeaks. He raises the cone, as if that would do anything, and mirrors Felix from before. He tries to slurp the ice cream up from his hands as Felix frantically pats at Chan’s arms and fingers with a used napkin.

Chan yells, panicking, “Was there only one?!” 

It becomes a race to save Chan’s clothes. And maybe his hair. Because the tower of melting ice cream is getting dangerously close to it. And then Felix’s clothes. And then definitely Felix’s hair. 

And then it happens. Just… like that. Both their mouths at Chan’s knuckles. Felix pressing his lips onto Chan’s fingers, trying to help him. Help? Help him? Help him.

Suddenly the panic is gone, replaced with utter confusion and eventually a brain of mush and static, when Chan feels Felix’s sticky lips touch his own.

They both jerk back, clearing their throats with red faces. Chan lets the ice cream run down his arm. 

“S-sorry about that,” Felix stutters out, eyes averted.

“Hey,” Chan says softly, getting Felix to look up. Chan swipes his finger across a flavor and then against Felix’s lips. His eyebrows raise in turn. “You’ve got something there.”

Felix stares blindly. For a second. Gears turning in his head. “I-I do,” he finally says. “I guess I should…” he trails off, fingers coming slowly to his mouth.

So Chan leans in, Felix’s eyes fluttering closed, and kisses him gently, sweetly against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> if only they were smarter they couldve just eaten the top ice cream and suffered a brain freeze but ultimately save themselves from a sticky situation :'(((((
> 
> thank god theyre dumb tho


End file.
